


1+1 feat Edward Thomas Hardy

by ItsComingUpHardy



Series: Tom Hardy One Shots. [1]
Category: Edward Thomas Hardy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsComingUpHardy/pseuds/ItsComingUpHardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my lovelies! </p><p>I bring to you, the smutty smut of Tom Hardy!<br/>I will be posting most of my work on here and showcasing it on my Tumblr page! If you like this, please head over to my Tumblr and follow. I'll be taking suggestions/requests and posting some prompts. <br/>Leave me a comment! Tell me what you all think :D</p><p>
  <a href="http://itscominguphardy.tumblr.com/">Tumblr Page</a>
</p></blockquote>





	1+1 feat Edward Thomas Hardy

Megan always loved to sing. She really only sang when she needed to get something done, like the washing up or a load of washing. The songs were always ones that she'd heard on the radio or heard Tom hum in the shower days before. This song, however, was a lucky find on YouTube when she was helping herself to a few glasses of wine after work. Something touched her about the song and she found herself listening to it every day while her husband was away training or filming.

\---

Megan woke to shifting beside her and the gentle snore in her ear. Turning her head, she took in the slumbering features of her husband and thanked the heavens that he was finally beside her. The vivid memory of him walking through the door of the home they shared still brings a tightening to her chest. Turning slowly on her side, minding his limp arm on her waist, she softly traced the scar on his chin letting her nails gently scratch the gathering stubble on his jaw. He was breath taking and all she wanted to do was lay and stare at him the entire day. The entire week even. 

Feeling the tears well in her eyes, she turned slowly to get out of bed. Her naked skin made contact with the cold air and she knew that Tom would shift over to feel the warmth where she lay. Picking up the crinkled checked green shirt off the floor, she covered herself and tip toed to the door of their bedroom. Opening it softly, she stepped out in time before a sob escaped her mouth. Overwhelmed with the emotions she felt, her instant thought was to unpack his suitcase and get everything clean before he was away for another three weeks. 

Placing her hand on her chest, she wiped away the tears and went for the kitchen to make herself some coffee before he woke up to find her gone. She couldn't face him when she was like this. 

\---

Tom rolled over with the intent of snuggling with his wife. To bury his face in her long brown hair. To wrap his arms around her beautiful, curvy waist and hear that gorgeous sigh she always made when they snuggled together. He was surprised to find her side cold and empty. The spot where his wife always lay, was just all comforter and bed sheets. Raising his head and with a squint of his eye, he took in the room and realised all their clothes were gone and his suitcase was no longer by his side of the bed. He spotted the faint sound of the sound system downstairs and put two and two together.

She's cleaning.

Head butting the pillow, he growled and persuaded the rest of his body to cooperate with him. His feet touching the carpeted floor and moving him over to the chest of drawers to get his flannel pyjama bottoms out. Beautifully folded and arranged in their Chester drawers, he smiled when he could smell the vanilla and lavender iron spray on his clothes. Sometimes, the smell of home just made everything better.

\---

Megan all but wept as she washed the wine glasses. The song playing over the kitchen speakers as she sang along softly with the lyrics. She wore his shirt, she wept because of him and now she was cleaning away the evidence of them having any kind of fun. He was always away now and she felt selfish for always wanting him there but she knew that he was making his way in the World and she had to support her husband as much as possible. 

Turning the music up a little, still conscious of her sleeping husband upstairs, she continued to scrub away at the wine glasses with vigour as the sobs racked her chest as she listened to the lyrics more. Wiping her hands on the dish towel, she ran her hands through her hair and pulled it up into a messy bun and out of her face. Gripping the counter, she cried out loud and didn't really pay attention to anything around her. Her heart breaking slowly as the song kept on repeat and constantly reminding her that this was her life and that her love for Tom was whole heartedly the best and worst feeling in the World. 

\---

Tom wiped his eyes of sleep and walked down the dark hall way towards the kitchen listening to the soft piano music playing and what could only be described as sobbing. Panic rose into his chest as he opened the door to see his wife dressed in nothing but his green flannel shirt and her hair high on his head. He took in the scene before him and felt his eyebrows knit together. He felt his chest constrict as he watched her shake from crying, the wine glass dangerous close to the edge as she held herself up. 

Running his hands through his hair and down his beard, he walked forward and reached out for his wife and felt her jump at his touch. 

“If I ain't got nothing. I got you.”

Holding her close to his chest, he swayed with her to the music and felt her hiccup and put her head down. Kissing her shoulder, he began to shoosh her and coo into her ear in a bid to calm her down.

“Come on sweetheart, you're okay. We're okay.” Tom said into her ear. She sniffed and nodded her head and continued to cry heavy. Her chest hurting from all the sobbing. His heart breaking at the sound of his wife being so wounded.

“We ain't got nothing without love. Darling you got enough for the both of us.”

Turning in his arms suddenly, she looked up into his face and he shrunk at the sight. Her bright blue eyes were almost crystals and her lips the brightest shade of red he'd ever seen. Her eyelashes were long, but he could see her lost gaze finding him under them and smiling when she placed her forehead against his shoulder. He heard her softly sing along with the song and his heart soared when she sang into his chest.

“Make love to me. When my days look low. Pull me in close and don't let me go.” 

Finishing the lyrics, she looked up at his face and he watched the tears descend her face and caught them with his lips as he kissed all over her face, purposely missing her lips and feeling the giggle bubble up under his palms. He pulled her back and watched her calm under his touch. Catching each other’s eyes, he brought her forward and touched his lips to hers. Pouring every bit of love into it.

\---

The music kept on repeat as the couple held their kiss. Touching her face with his palm as he deepened the connection, he could feel her hand move up his bare chest and circling her arms around his neck. The passion seemed to fill their senses, his hands moving down her face, over her shoulders and down to her hips, pressing her up against the kitchen work top. Megan moaned so softly into her husband’s lips that he felt that smirk rise to his face. Her fingers ran through his thick hair as his hands ran down the back of her thighs to pick her up.

“Please stop crying my sweetheart. You have no need to cry.” He mumbled against her soft lips. He continued to kiss down her exposed neck, carrying her over to the dining tablet and laying her down softly on the polished wood, he kissed down her chest where his shirt just covered. Her head lulling back against the wood at the sensation of her husband giving her so much attention. 

He unbuttoned the last four buttons of his shirt, flipping them to the side to expose her stomach and the lengthily appendix scar but marvelled in the soft puckered tanned skin that was perfect to kiss and touch. Sighing against her skin, he kissed all around her stomach to her hip bone, enough touching to keep her sighing and moaning under his touch. 

“You know I’ll always come home to you baby.” Tom let his thick lower lip drag across her abdomen as he looked up at her. His beard scraping against her sensitive skin. Her head could only raise to watch his eyes take in her face before she arched back onto the table, her lower back bowing off the wood as he moved over her pubic bone and down to her inner thigh.

“How long have you waited for this, Megan?” He was so delicate when he spoke to her but every time he whispered against her inner thigh, a fresh flood of moisture gathered at her centre. She still never spoke, too scared that she might splutter out nonsense to the man that had her body AND soul.

“Come on sweetheart? Tell me what you want.” He knelt between her spread legs, bare to him. Her arms were above her head grabbing for the edge and her lower back would bow every time he spoke against her. Toes pointed straight and her bottom lips between two rows of pearl whites.

“I don’t Thomas, you have a better idea than I do.” She couldn’t help but giggle out when she couldn’t actually think about anything but his breath on her. No sex. No contact for months made her brain numb.

He breathed in her scent, the intoxicating indication that he had done this to her just by kissing and talking to her. With a raise of his eyebrow, he lent forward slowly and kissed the very tip of her clit. The twitch in her leg and the slight scraping on the table told him he was doing the right thing.

Her head was spinning, legs shaking. His tongue was everywhere. The suckling sound and the vibrations from his moans only intensifying her pleasure. She bent her right leg to rest her foot on his shoulder to balance him against her most sensitive area. His name would come out in whispers, pushing out all her pleasure and he would only receive it and give her more. 

Letting her clit go with a pop, he wipes his beard of her moisture and kissed up her heaving chest and unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, opening her up to him. Taking in her flushed chest and face, he could tell she was close. Her pebbled nipples were a beautiful pink, he could only feast mercifully on them both, grinding his lower half again her centre. 

Before she could even register that it had happened, her full body bowed off the table, thighs quaking from the sudden orgasm that swept through her body taking them both by surprise. Tom watched in wonderment while his wife’s body tensed and released itself under him and the moans and sighs she whispered out. It was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

“You’re beautiful.” Kissing her full, panting lips, he pulled the rest of the shirt of her shivering body and slipped out of the flannel pyjama trousers he wore. Her body spread for him willingly as she still came down from her high.

Looking down the span of her body, she watch Tom rub the tip of his shaft against her wet and waiting body. Every nerve in her body just waiting to be taken. He always liked to take his time when it came to Megan. Her body was always so highly sensitive, everything would make her body so alert to his touch that he just loved to watch her enjoy and take in all the sensations his body was willing to give her. Tonight was no exception.

Making eye contact with her, he placed himself at her entrance, parting her soft pink lips and leaning his body over her to capture her mouth while he entered her slow and easy. With opened mouths, the sighed and hummed into each other. Resting inside her for all of a minute, he felt her body contract at the small movements they made as they clung and hugged each other close. It was only when he felt her legs pull in that he started to move inside her. Resting both hands on the table by her shoulder, he lifted his body above her and watched while he threw his hips forwards hard and her eyes open suddenly at the movement. 

Looking down their bodies, he watched himself enter her again and again. Her thighs shaking, her breath being caught with every hard thrust. The squeezing tight and release around him was his spur. Grunting low in his throat as he felt the moisture escape her body as he pushed harder and faster against her, moving her body further up the table. 

She couldn’t quite explain the feeling. This wasn’t even the hardest he’d fucked her before but it seemed to be more punishing and determined as she watched him look down at where they were connected, his cock a glistening pink, her thighs flushed from the feeling. She was so close but she couldn’t quite get there. 

“I’m so close, Tom. Fuck, please.” She grabbed a hold of his beautifully coloured arms as he pulled her legs up onto his fore arms and standing straight up to change the angle of his thrusts. His head was tilted back but he was looking straight down at her. Spreading her legs out, he angled his hips up, smacking straight into that sweet, juicy spot inside her, the spot that made her legs, belly, chest and cunt ache. Everything was hazy, her body was pushing for the release as he pushed harder and harder into her. The sweet sound of skin on skin echoed around them. The sweat dripping down his chest and the sounds of his hum as he felt her getting wetter and wetter but there was still no sign of release.

“I can’t baby. I can’t cum.” She moaned out so loud. Her body was bowed off the table, fist in her mouth and the strained moans of her body betraying her of that release they both needed.

“Come on baby. Come on.” He pulled her toned legs up into one hand, crossing them at the ankle and placing them over his left shoulder, the new angle making it impossible to miss her g-spot. Her body was slowly starting to feel that tight coil gather in her stomach, the feeling spreading down as far as her toes. 

Stretching her arms above her head, she moved her body with him and urged him along with the sway and grind of her hips. Before she could finish, before she could let go…he pulls out of her suddenly.

Uncrossing her legs and resting them on either side of his body, she propels her body forward and slaps him across the face.

“What the fuck Thomas?!” Her body feels almost betrayed from the emptiness. He smirks at her and pulls her closer. His lips on her opened ones. Her breaths her scent in and he enters her again, pulling her to the edge of the table to get a good grip in the oak table. Gasping in surprise as he pushes forward into her harder, she watches him smirk at the sounds of her moans.

“You come better when you’re sitting up. Nice and close to me baby.” Taking her arms and wrapping them around his neck, he feels her body tighten around him and her wetness drip down the inside of his leg. Looking her in the eye, she nodded her head and gasped out his name as her release came in floods of moisture between her legs and a scream of his name. His body now begging to follow her as he rested his head against her shoulder and grunted at the pull and release of her cunt around his cock.

“Come for me baby. Please.” She stuttered in his ear as his hips circled into her and his release was hard and fast into her tight opening. He was exhausted from just the release itself. Three months away from her was something he didn’t want to do again if it meant being buried in her body like this.

Laughing from his release, the endorphins kicking in, he held her body close to his as they came down from their high. 

Realising that the music was still playing in the background, Tom looked into Megan’s wistful face.

“I don’t think I can listen to this song again without getting a hard on.” Her laugh echoed the kitchen as he held her again his chest.

“That’s the point Tom. I’m going to put this on you iPod so you always know that when you come home, you’ll have this.” Moving her hand up and down her body, he could only laugh at how crude she was being.

“Well, I will make love to you wherever and whenever I can.” He kisses her softly, pushes her down on the table till she lays flat. His head resting against her stomach to keep the moment they have a little longer.

“When do you leave?” Her voice was just above the whisper and he could feel her tense.

“Tomorrow morning.” Kissing just above her navel, he looks up at her sad face as she runs her fingers through his hair.

“Well, you better make it up to me Hardy.” The stereo kicked the song back into play again, causing Tom to groan as he felt himself harden inside her. If he only had less that 24 hours with his wife, he was going to spend it inside her.

Together, they had everything. And that was the way it was going to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies! 
> 
> I bring to you, the smutty smut of Tom Hardy!  
> I will be posting most of my work on here and showcasing it on my Tumblr page! If you like this, please head over to my Tumblr and follow. I'll be taking suggestions/requests and posting some prompts.   
> Leave me a comment! Tell me what you all think :D
> 
> [Tumblr Page](http://itscominguphardy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
